(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a packer structure,and more particularly, to one that locks up and releases a tape with ease by operation of a pivoting mechanism with a holder.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the accompanying drawings, a packer generally available in the market is essentially composed a holder (1), a handle (2), a rotary fixation member (3) and a locking member (4). Wherein, a side panel (1a) is each provided to the holder (1) with a base plate (1b) guarded by both side panels (1a). A hole (1c) and a retaining gap (1d) are provided to each side panel (1a). The handle (2) is a plate with side frames (2a) pivoted to the holder (1) at where between both side panels (1a) to pivot in the holder (1). At the front end of each frame (2a) is provided with a retaining hole (2b); and an ear (2c) with a slide way (2d) is provided in the rear end of the frame (2a). The rotary fixation member (3) includes two circular turntables (3a) and two rotation shafts (3b). Both rotation shafts (3b) are disposed at where between said two ears (2c) extending from the frames (2a) of the handle (2) and are fixed to each of said two turntables (3a) with a hexagonal stub (3c) extending from the end of the rotary fixation member (3). As the turntable (3a) holds against the hole (1c) in the side panel (1a) of the holder (1), the holder (2) rotates with the rotation shaft (3b) as axial. The locking member (4) provided at the front end of the handle (2) is composed of a locking base (4a) and a spring (4b). A locking tongue (4c) is each provided at two ends of the locking base (4a) for the locking base (4a) to move in the retaining holes (2b) while the locking tongue (4c) are placed inside the retaining holes (2b) in the frame (2a). Furthermore, as illustrated in FIG. 3, the handle (2) engages and is secured to those two side panels (2a) by having both locking tongues (4c) to rest in the respective retaining gaps (1a) of the holder (1).
However, the prior art of a packer as described above has the following defectives:
(1) Too many elements including the hexagonal stub (3c) and the hexagonal hole in the turntable (3a) prevent easy process, and it is even more difficult to place the rotation shaft (3b) between two ears (2c) to allow the hexagonal stub (3c) to pass through the sliding way (2d) in the ear (2c) since the total length of the rotation shaft (3b) plus the hexagonal stub (3c) is greater than the width between two ears (2c) of the handle (2). Furthermore, both ears (2c) of the handle (2) are fixed in place to require higher production cost and prevent facilitated application of the packer.
(2) Poor Applicability. Once the handle (2) is coupled to both side panels (1a) of the holder (1), a certain length of the tape (5) winding around both rotation shafts (3b) indicates being overlapped. When such overlapped length gets too long, the outer tape (5) presses against the inner tape (5) to prevent the tail section of the tape (5) from being fastened any longer upon attempting further packing the tape (5) with the handle (2) and both side panels (1a) are coupled in fixed position.
(3) The locking member (4) fails to be fixed in position, instead, it is vulnerable to lateral movement, and thus to fall off. Such poor strength results in frequently damaging the packer.
(4) Not Handy. When the handle (2) is coupled to both side panels (1a) of the holder (1), the locking member (4) is concealed inside the handle (2) as illustrated in FIG. 3. It therefore prevents an easy release of the tape (5) since both locking tongues (4c) and the retaining gaps (1d) are in a position parallel with the holder (1). Furthermore, both of the tape (5) in its tightened state and all the components can be easily jammed to frustrate the user of the packer.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a packer characterized by reduced number of elements, easy assembly and production cost reduction.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a packer characterized by that upon fixing a tape by both side panels of a holder engaged with a handler, the tail section of the tape is also fastened to achieve better practical application.
Another purpose yet of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a packer characterized by significantly reducing damage to the packer. To achieve the purpose, a locking member with a higher structural strength to secure positioning without concerns over falling off due to lateral slide is provided.
Another purpose yet of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a packer characterized by allowing easier operation. To achieve the purpose, the locking member is partially exposed from the handler to forthwith indicate opening status by having the tail section of the tape to press against the locking member.